memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Kira Joins the SGC/Chapter 1
At the SGC General O'Neill is at a stand as he's addressing the personnel of the SGC. Today, we welcome our newest member to the SGC and the Stargate Program, Kira Nerys Jack says as he looks at Kira and Typhuss. Kira walks over to him as General O'Neill looks at her. We feel very honored to have you here at Stargate Command, Kira Jack says as he looks at Kira. She nods at him. I am honored to be part of Stargate Command General O'Neill Kira says as she looks at him. They shook hands as everyone clapped in the mess hall everyone is getting food as Kira and Typhuss are talking. This is great Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah Typhuss says as he loks at Kira. She looks at him. Its too bad Will couldn't be here Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, the life of a Starfleet officer is very, very busy Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. How's he holding up? Kira asked as she drank her wine. Typhuss looks at her. Will's fine, he is doing good Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. That's good Kira says as she looks at him. He turns to her. So what made you yes Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Being at home working while you are out here and like you said I use to take a lot of risks in my life fighting the Cardassians to free Bajor, fighting the Klingons, fighting the Dominion/Cardassian/Breen Alliance I wanted to do more then just be a Vedek to Bajor Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You can do anything you want Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at her. I know Kira says as she looks at him. Then Will shows up. Hey sorry I'm late there was a cargo vessel that was damaged and we escorted it to Starbase 24 Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss smiles at him. I understand Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He hugs his uncle and Kira. I heard that Kira is joining the SGC? Will asked as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, that's right, Kira wanted to do more then just being a Vedek on Bajor Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at her. That's great Kira so what did the Vedek Assembly have to say about this? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. They don't know about this Kira says as she looks at Will. This is a top secret organization and the Vedek Assembly isn't allowed to know Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Careful they'll find out sooner or later I've been taking care of little Julia Will says as he looks at them. Kira smiles at him. That's nice Will Kira says as she looks at Will. He nods. Yeah she's been a handful but I am happy to be a father Will says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at him. I am also happy to be a father Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at Kira. So Kira what SG team you gonna join when you get trained in how they use weapons? Will asked as he looks at her. She shrugs her shoulders. The best team here is SG-1 but its hard to get on that team, you have to train hard Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Then Colonel Everett Young walks up to them. Everett, what can I do for you today Typhuss says as he looks at Young. He looks at them. Well I heard that Kira was joining the SGC I wanted to offer her a posting on board the Destiny Colonel Young says as he looks at them. Kira looks at him. What is Destiny? Kira asked as she looks at Colonel Young. The Valiant is at high warp in the CIC the holo-image of the Destiny is shown as Typhuss explains the Destiny. Destiny is a Ancient ship, the ship is powered by the stars themselves and it predates the Ancient technology activation gene Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Colonel Young chimes in. Destiny is spectacular, isn't it, wait until you see Destiny, Kira Colonel Young says as he looks at Kira. Will chimes in. When the Expedition first boarded her it was a mess half the ship exposed to space the air filters not refilled no way to get back to Federation space but they were able to turn her around Will says as he looks at her. Kira looks at them. All true, we had our share of problems to fix on Destiny back then Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Colonel we're approaching the meeting point Commander Keller says over the com. Will tapped his combadge. Very well Jack drop us out of warp and have Jaden hail Destiny Colonel Tyson says as he spoke into the com. Aye, Colonel Commander Keller says over the com. The Valiant emerges from warp and approaches the system. On the bridge Colonels Tyson and Young along with Admiral Kira and Vedek Kira walk onto the bridge as Colonel Tyson moves to his command chair. Destiny this is Colonel William Tyson of the USS Valiant we've got three passengers to disembark Colonel Tyson says as he spoke into the com. Lieutenant Scott's voice comes over the com. This is Destiny, copy that Colonel Tyson Lieutenant Scott says over the com. Lieutenant Hakim inputs commands into the helm. Bring us at station keeping on the port side of Destiny now Lieutenant Hakim says as he inputs commands into the helm. Will gets up from the command chair. Commander Keller you've got the bridge I've not seen this ship since it got back to Earth Will says as he looks at Commander Keller and then follows Admiral Kira, Colonel Young, and Vedek Kira. On board Destiny Colonel Young, Admiral Kira, Vedek Kira, and Colonel Tyson beam aboard the ship as Lieutenant Scott greets them. Weclome to Destiny, Kira and Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson welcome back to Destiny, its been awhile Lieutenant Scott says as he looks at them. Yes it has, Lieutenant Scott Typhuss says as he looks at Matt. Colonel Tyson looks at him. Thanks Lieutenant Scott Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Colonel Young looks at him. Why don't we show Kira Destiny, there's lots to see Colonel Young says as he looks at Will, Kira and Typhuss. They nod. Meanwhile an unknown alien vessel attacks a Federation colony and slaughters the colonists. They walk into the observation deck. I just love this view, everyone on the ship comes here to look at the stars, I like the observation deck Typhuss says as he looks at Kira.